


When the Sun and Moon Collide

by kidzbops



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, i just wanna see komaeda happy bro, they're both seniors at an arts school but that dont really matter LMAOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidzbops/pseuds/kidzbops
Summary: Hajime calls Nagito out of nowhere at 2am, only to drive Nagito to the beach for a "Surprise"AKA Hajime confesses to Nagito and makes sure he knows that he is loved ((NOT CLICKBAIT))





	When the Sun and Moon Collide

Nagito was pulled out of slumber by a very familiar ringtone Ibuki set for him. Her song, “ _Death metal is for chumps!_ ” blared throughout his room as he tried to regain consciousness. His hair was strewn all over the place, messier than the unkempt mess it usually was. He looked at his phone screen, the name “Hinata-kun” followed by 100 heart emojis (yes it was silly, and yes it was risky if Hajime ever actually saw it but he couldn't care less) appeared in the bright white text.

Nagito pressed the green “answer” button. “Hajime?” His voice was like molasses, slow and heavy.

“Hey, Nagito. It’s me, Hajime. Well of course you know it's me. Duh. Um, anyways-”

“Hinata-kun. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me, but its 2 am.”

“Y-yes! And I’m sorry about that, really. But I wanted to show you something really quickly.” Hajime's voice was rushed over the phone, something Nagito wasn’t used to hearing.

He decided to tease him. “Oh? Like what kind of things?”

“Ugh, nothing like that you idiot. I just wanted to show you something that you might like. Just trust me.”

“Something I might like? That can be a lot of things Hinata-kun.”

“I-I” He cleared his throat. “Listen, are you in or not.”

Nagito considered his options. He could go to sleep and actually get more than 6 hours of shut-eye, or he could hang out with Hajime and… maybe something good would happen?

“So persistent~!” he sang back into the call after a moment. “Fine, but you better pick me up. I’m not walking all the way to your place.”

He expected some kind of witty remark, a comment on how Nagito was just being lazy because they lived only 5 minutes away from each other.

“...Yea. I’ll pick you up in a bit Ko. See you soon.” Hajime sounded so relieved over the phone.

He could barely contain his excitement. Any time he spent with Hajime was time spent well. So he was sure that even if Hajime just wanted to go to a McDonalds again, or walk on the broken sidewalk and talk about meaningless things, he would be perfectly fine with it.

While living alone was so incredibly lonely, cases like these proved it had some perks. Nagito threw on some jeans, some sandals, and a white t-shirt and headed out the door without bothering a single soul. His outfit was atrocious, but he was sure Hajime wasn’t looking too fashionable either.

 

Nagito thought about what Hajime was doing right now. Being the normal high-schooler he is, he was probably opening his window with utter caution, making sure to not wake his younger sister up. He was probably revving up the engine of his battered old car as quietly as possible, praying the headlights of his SUV wouldn't disturb anyone within his vicinity. Hinata doesn't show it, but he is really sweet. Not to mention, very selfless. He treats his mother and siblings with so much love and attention, without ever asking for anything in return. Some may call it the bare minimum for being a good older brother, or just having basic compassion, but Nagito knew that there was always more to that with Hajime Hinata.  
  
_Snap out of it. Gay thoughts can happen later._ He walked outside, locking the door behind him silently yet with ease.  
  
Lo and behold, Hajime was already outside, patiently waiting for Nagito to hop in. It looked like he was wearing his button-up from today- Or, rather yesterday. 

“You coming or what?” Hajime shouted.

Nagito walked over, hopping in the passenger seat of the car and tossing his house keys in the cup holder. “So, what is this surprise you won't stop talking about?”

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck. “Well put on your seat belt on first. You’ll see.”

“Yes, sir!”

Hajime pulled out of the driveway and made his way down the main road. Nagito looked over at the boy next to him. It looked like he was wearing the same thing as yesterday, school shirt slightly unbuttoned with a lack of his green tie. It was half tucked into his black pants, and he finished off the look with some untied dress shoes.

“You’re looking nice.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Look, it's not like I wanted to wear this shit. It's been a really long night.”

“So long you forgot to change out of your clothes? You probably smell terrible.”

Hajime chuckled. “I smell amazing, thank you very much!”

Nagito decided not to push it. He just smiled to himself and looked out of the moving car. The moon was bright as ever tonight, and the stars were burning brightly in the sky (which was super rare considering they lived relatively close to the city). As minutes passed by, the street lamps became accompanied by palm trees. Buildings started to disappear.

“Hajime, what-”

“Hey, just trust me for a second. Please.” He pulled to the side of the road, right next to the trail that led to the beach.

“Ok...”

It wasn't the first time Nagito had been here before, he and his friends have visited this beach often. However, it would be after school when the sun was high and mighty, warmth sticking to their skin like sap on a tree.

They left the car, not even bothering to check for a parking meter. Nagito had so many blurry questions racing through his mind as he walked through the cool sand, the uneven path leading towards the calming sound of waves gently pulling on the seashore, as if they were tired, too. When they reached the shore, it genuinely looked like a painting in motion. The moon reflected across the deep blue, making the moonlight look like stars in an empty universe.

“Do you mind if we sit down for a second?” Hajime asked.

“Not at all.”

They sat in silence for a bit, observing the vastness of the ocean in front of them. They felt salt water cling to their skin, refreshing them. Nagito's hair was carried by the ocean breeze, making his hair wilder than it already was.

“It sure is beautiful, huh?”

The voice cutting through the shared silence made anxiety pool in the pits of Komaeda’s stomach, but he could hang onto his appreciation of the beauty of this clear night.

“Yeah, it is...”

“...Nagito.” Hajime spoke in a low tone. It sounded afraid but certain of what it wanted.

He looked over at Hajime with wide, sleepless eyes. The moon reflected against his dark skin, highlighting his cheekbones and chest and just the tip of his cupid’s bow. He looked so elegant, like the sea belonged to him; like the moon’s rays of light were created just to further accentuate an already beautiful being. “What is it Hinata-kun?”

Hajime turned his body to look at Nagito, but his eyes looked at anywhere but his face. Not that he blamed him for wanting to avoid something so horrendous.

“Nagito. I called you tonight because… it's the only time I would be able to. I realized something and you deserved to hear it immediately, before anything else."

_Oh god, he's going to say how he wants to get rid of me, how he's sick of hanging out every day, how he's tired of my annoying tactics. How he-_

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his racing mind. “Stop! It’s nothing bad, don’t worry. You didn’t do anything wrong. Here. Just listen. Please.” Hajime moved his hand from Nagito’s shoulder to his arm, giving it a soft squeeze.

“I needed to tell you I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you earlier. I’m sorry the universe couldn't put us together quicker so we could help each other. I’m sorry I’ve waited so long to tell you this.”

Nagito felt like his chest could catch on fire at any moment. “Hajime, what are you _talking_ about?”

Hajime closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. When he opened them back up, Nagito could see hope shining brightly through his eyes. It was like seeing a million stars being born at once.

“Nagito. I want to help you more. I want to make sure you get the life you deserve.” Hajime brought both his hands to Nagito’s, intertwining his fingers into the other’s. “I.. I _love_ you Nagito. I love you. I love how you're so kind and thoughtful of others despite how the world has been nothing but cruel to you. I love how your smile can outshine a thousand suns. I love your messy hair and how much fun it is to run my hands through it. I love how despite all the bullshit you’ve been through, you’re still alive today. You’re heart still beats strong and proudly.”

There was a long, emotionally charged pause. “I-I don’t understand?” Komaeda felt tears well in his eyes. This had to be a dream. This had to be some cruel joke the universe was pulling to see how much hopelessness Nagito could feel. This couldn't be real.

“I know you don’t understand. But I want to change that so, so badly.” Hajime looked into his eyes. Both of his hands were on his now. “I was hoping I could do it as your boyfriend.”

Nagito tried to say something. He wanted to say “Thank you, but you’re so wrong about seeing potential in me.” he wanted to tell him to run away while he can, so he wouldn’t get invested in scum like him. But none of those words came out.

“I would love that, Hajime.”

Arms wrapped around Nagito, knocking him over into the sand Immediately. “Oh thank god. Thank god you said that, I felt like my heart was gonna burst out of my chest.”

“S-same here!” Nagito gasped for air under the weight of Hajime.

“Ah, sorry!” He lifted himself up, only to pause as soon as his face was 4 inches away from Nagitos. His hair was splayed out in the sand, and his eyes were half-lidded and heavy. His face had a slight flush, pink dotting around his cheeks and nose.

“God, you look _angelic._ ”

Nagito turned his head to the side. “Come on, now you're pushing it.”

Hajime used his right hand to direct his face back to him. “I mean it. You’re stunning.” He inched closer and closer to his face.

The kiss was soft. Nagito could taste salt off of Hajime's lips. It started off with quick pecks and merged into slow intertwining of the lips. Nagito wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck, pulling them closer together. Heat spread all around them, making it seem like they were in their own bubble of warmth. Hajime ran a hand through Nagito's hair, feeling the soft locks of white slip through his fingers.

Nagito's body felt like pure bliss, he never thought someone would treat him as delicately and as kindly as this before. He felt like was doing everything wrong.

“H-Hajime,” Nagito mumbled against his lips.

Hajime pulled back immediately. “Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

“It’s not that- Trust me, its the last thing I want.” Nagito looked away from his face. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Nagito, this is _all_ I want right now.”

“But you know how I am. You know how I get. I don’t want to burden you with someone like me.”

Hajime sat up, Nagito followed. _Of course I had to ruin the moment. He probably regrets everything. No wonder he wants to leave._

But his train of thought came to a halt when he was pulled into Hajime's lap. “How many times do I have to kiss you to show that you mean the world to me, Nagito?”

“I..” He couldn't choke anything out. It looked like the moonlight was building up in Nagios eyes. Hajime wiped away the tears that fell down his face, cupping it in the process.

“Thank you.” He brought his hand to Hajime's, pressing it further into his pink cheek. “Thank you for being patient.”

“It’s no problem, you big dummy.”

Nagito took his hand off of Hajime's and wrapped his arms around his neck once more. Their lips came together more smoothly, now used to the movements of each other. Hajime moved his mouth to Nagitos jaw, traveling down to his neck, and then his collarbone.

“H-Hajime!”

Hajime continued, moving to his shoulder.

“Nagito…” he mumbled into his skin.

His lips continued to move, leaving fuzziness all over Nagito’s body. He peppered kisses down his arm, making sure to kiss every scar left. He kissed his palm and each of his knuckles, moving his gaze to Nagitos eyes.

“See? I told you. I’m in love with every part of you, Komaeda.”

Nagito let himself smile, allowing Hajime to see his dimples and pure joy in his face. “Me too, Hinata-kun.”

They kissed again. And again. And again. Hajime felt so warm with his hand on the back of Nagito’s back. Nagito’s fingers were so soft against Hajime's skin. They were children of the sun and moon, polar opposites in presentation and purpose, but so similar at the same time. They were young, but only time would bring the two celestial bodies closer and closer together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! i know Hajime is a dumbass and would probably never be this deep but like... i dont care lmao


End file.
